Somethin' Stupid
by LeahConstance
Summary: It's Karaoke Night at the Mansion and Logan and Marie sing a duet.


Title: Somethin' Stupid

Author: Leah

E-mail: countryblue@edsamail.com.ph

Pairing: Logan/Marie

Category: Romance

Summary: It's Karaoke Night at the Mansion and Logan and Marie sings a duet.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue.

Archive: "Mutual Admiration"

"Logan and Marie's Dolphin Haven": http://dreamwater.org/ddfh

WRFA

Fanfiction.net

Others: If you want it then I'm honored. Just let me know. :)

Feedback: Please tell me what you think. I'd appreciate it very much.:)

Author's Notes:

This fic was inspired by the song "Somethin' Stupid" which was remade by Robbie Williams and (shudder) Nicole Kidman. However, I credited the original artists, Frank and Nancy Sinatra simply because I don't like Nicole and her voice (no offense to her fans). I took the liberty to divide the lyrics to suit Logan and Marie's respective sentiments. I guess you could say this is partly a songfic. It's really pure foof (I hope you won't roll your eyes in the end, haha) with a hint of drama and hopefully, a lot of fun, too. :)

Lyrics of "Somethin' Stupid" from http://www.clinton.net/~sammy/stupid.htm. You can sing along with it, too!

Thanks to Karen for the superb beta and for giving my Jubilee a worthy last line. :)

Somethin' Stupid

Claps, catcalls and delighted screams filled the rec room as Ororo took a bow after singing along to Celine Dion's "It's All Coming Back". It was the first ever Karaoke Night at the Mansion and the X-men and most of the older kids were present. The kids had requested for a karaoke machine and the Professor indulged them with one. Karaoke Night was Scott's idea so it was given that he would host the event.

Scott took the mic from her. "Didn't know you had a diva lurking inside you, 'Ro," Scott said, tongue-in-cheek. He stuck a finger in his ear, made a screwing motion and scrunched up his face.

Ororo stuck her tongue out at him as she sat down between a grinning Jean and a sweating Bobby, who was crossing his fingers and muttering a prayer. Everybody knew she had a voice like rusty metal grinding against each other. But the good sport she was, she didn't back down when the newly acquired karaoke machine cued the Celine Dion classic.

But Ororo wasn't the only who was up for a challenge. Before her, the Professor gave the audience pure entertainment when he sang "Blue Suede Shoes".

"And now for our first duet for the night..." Scott smiled wickedly as he mixed the folded pieces of paper inside the fish bowl. "I feel you're name's going to be called, Bobby."

"Noooooo!" the blonde boy groaned as he buried his head in his hands, which had everybody laughing again. Bobby had an unexplainable fear of holding the microphone and singing.

"Here we go..." Circling his hand one more time inside the bowl, Scott took out one folded piece of paper. He smiled brightly as he read the name on the paper. "We have... Rogue!"

A pleased smile appeared on Marie's face as she rose from her comfortable position in one of the beanbags scattered across the large room.

"Woohoo! You go, girl!" Jubilee screamed from the doorway.

Marie walked over to Scott and regarded everyone with a shy smile. She could carry a tune so she wasn't scared at all that she would embarrass herself.

"Now let's see who's the devil who will sing along with Rogue's angelic voice..." Scott fished out another piece of paper and opened it. He laughed evilly. "I think we're all going to have a treat tonight. I've heard him cuss, yell and growl, but surely, I've never heard him sing!" Scott swept his arm on the side for effect. "Let's give it up for Logan!"

Logan's rumbling growl could be heard above the cheers. He was seated in an easy chair on the farthermost corner of the room. If it weren't for the Professor's gentle plea for him to take part in the activity he would've spent the night in his room drinking beer, thinking...about stuff...about her. He would've spent the night planning when to tell her--if he decided to tell her at all. He took out the unlit cigar from his mouth but didn't move. He growled some more though.

"Aww, come on, Logan," Scott whined. "Don't be such a killjoy. Get your ass over here!"

Everybody chanted "Logan! Logan!" to spur him on--except Marie. She paled visibly when Logan's name was called. She couldn't be close to him--not after what happened. Marie moved to escape but Scott was able to hook a hand around her waist.

"Oh no, you don't! You're staying right here, Rogue. Here's your mic." Scott handed her the mic before turning his attention back to coaxing Logan into participating.

Marie scanned the room for Jubilee and Kitty. She didn't know what to do and she wanted to be saved from this unfortunate incident. She saw them standing by the doorway--Kitty was clasping her hands anxiously while Jubilee was mouthing "Just calm down" over and over again. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. She stared at her shoes and prayed that Logan would refuse. It would be awkward and embarrassing and--

The loud applause broke her line of thought. She raised her head just in time to see Logan get up from the chair and stride over to them.

"Can't resist the challenge now, can you Logan," Scott teased.

"Shut up, Scooter," Logan growled as he swiped the mic from him.

Rubbing his hands together, Scott went to the karaoke machine across the room and pushed a button. "Now let's see what song this machine has for Logan and Rogue."

Marie gripped the mic like a lifeline, refusing to look at the screen or at Logan for that matter, who was standing just three feet from her. When the familiar strains of the music reached her ears, she jerked her head up in surprise. It couldn't be, she thought frantically. It was too much of a coincidence! But no, it really was Somethin' Stupid by Frank and Nancy Sinatra playing in the karaoke. This time she blushed painfully as she remembered how the song kept playing and playing inside her head since two days before. Since the day she told him at such an inopportune moment that she loved him.

She gulped and turned her head to look at him. Logan was already staring at her, still scowling, his expression unreadable.

"You can do it, Rogue!" Kitty shouted, alerting Marie that she was the first to sing.

Still uncertain, she looked at the screen where a mountain setting was being shown and the lyrics of the first line was highlighted at the bottom. In a small, clear voice, she sang:

  
  
_I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me  
And if we go some place to dance I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me  
Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you"_

Marie's heart clenched at the significance of the lyrics to her. It was so uncanny that this song got cued next. She continued on.  


  
_I can see it in your eyes that you despise the same old lies you heard the night before  
And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true and never felt so right before..._

Logan's gruff, but surprisingly melodious voice gave life to the succeeding lines of the song.

_I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come true,  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you.  
The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and oh the night so blue.  
And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you"_

Marie's breathing stopped. Logan had a beautiful voice and it went to her head like fine wine. The lyrics soothed her stinging heart. She closed her eyes and pretended that he was singing the song for her...  


  
_The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and oh the night so blue.  
And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you"_  
  


Eyes still closed, her heart feeling the sweet pain the song brought on, Marie sang in a voice that pulsed with emotion,

_I love you..._

Logan twisted his head to look at Marie. He saw her torment, felt the aching in her, and heard the longing in her voice. In a warm, tender tone, he sang,

  
_I love you..._

Naturally, helplessly and expectantly, they turned to face each other to sing the last line...

  
_I love you.  
_

For a few seconds time seemed to stop as they gazed into each other's eyes. Everybody was quiet. They were all stunned at the perfection in which Logan and Marie's voices blended together. Hearing the Wolverine sing was amazing enough, but hearing the two of them was even more amazing. Their voices created harmony. They created...magic.

The music faded away into silence as Marie's wide uncertain eyes looked into Logan's glinting mysterious ones. She could feel her heart beat loudly in her chest. She was sure Logan could hear it. Telling him she loved him was stupid indeed. What would happen now?

Marie's thoughts were interrupted by the booming shouts of approval. She blinked and the moment was gone. Scott's voice and the background applause buzzed incoherently in her ear. She looked over the crowd to find her friends already in the hallway motioning for her to follow them. She blindly returned the mic to Scott and bolted from the room.

****************

Logan followed Marie's nervous scent to the kitchen where he heard Jubilee's screeching voice and Kitty's hushed tones. It was time to settle things once and for all.

He paused by the doorway to see the three girls busy preparing snacks. Marie, whose back was to him, was slicing something by the counter. Jubilee was taking out six-pack after six-pack of soda and beer from the fridge while Kitty was dumping popcorn into bowls. Jubilee and Kitty alternately gave Marie their piece of mind on what she should do about Logan. Marie remained quiet, her shoulders slumped and her movements listless.

"Maybe it would be easier if you just forget it happened. Logan's not acknowledging it, so might as well continue like before," Kitty suggested matter-of-factly.

"It's not going to be the same anymore, Kitty," came Marie's resigned reply.

"I'd kick some sense into Mr. Tall, Dark and Growly given the chance," Jubilee boasted.

"Here's your chance now."

"Oh, shit." Jubilee turned around to see Logan standing by the doorway, his arms folded intimidatingly over his chest. The message in his hazel eyes was clear: get out.

Marie heard his hard but quiet voice and she stiffened.

Gripping the six-packs in both hands, Jubilee started for the door. "Uh, Kitty and I have to go, Rogue. Everybody will be waiting for their snacks. I'll tell them the sandwiches will be done soon." Kitty was still frozen on the spot and Jubilee had to nudge her none-too-gently to get her going. "Bye, Rogue!"

"Wait! Don't go!" Marie cried over her shoulder. Too late. They left the kitchen so fast she didn't even see their retreating backs. She resumed cutting the ham for the sandwiches, her movements edgy and uneven. If she sensed Logan's presence near her, she didn't let on' even when he stood beside her and leaned against the counter facing the opposite direction.

"Be careful. Your hands are shaking so badly you might cut yourself," he said gently in her ear.

She let go of the knife because her hands *were* shaking. She laid her bare hands on the counter, trying to control her body's betrayal. "Please, just go away," she whispered unsteadily. His nearness was wreaking havoc on her senses. She couldn't think clearly enough to get herself out of this situation because God knew she wasn't ready to face him yet.

"But I just got here," Logan said easily. "Besides, I've got something to say to you."

"Well, I don't have anything to say to you." With maniacal concentration, she started making the sandwiches.

"You've been avoiding me."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" she laughed nervously.

"I waited for you at the rec room yesterday. You missed a good hockey game."

She remained silent.

"And this morning, I saved you a seat during breakfast, but you didn't come."

"Please, Logan, just stop it," she begged.

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying th-things that aren't t-true," she stuttered.

"What's wrong with saying that I've missed you in the past couple of days?"

"Everything," Marie whispered agonizingly, tears pooling in her eyes. She placed the last sandwich on the platter and stared at her hands. "You're just saying that to spare my feelings. You've never lied to me, Logan, so don't start now. I know what I told you have complicated things between us. You're my friend and I... I shouldn't have said it, I'm sorry." She tried to stop the incident from replaying in her head but she couldn't. Her eyes closed at the memory.

Marie had been worried because it had been four days and the X-men hadn't returned yet. Not even the Professor had heard anything from Scott, Jean, Storm and Logan. She'd been plagued by the thought of Logan being captured by the Brotherhood. She couldn't lose him again. He'd been away for a year to search for his past and he had only just returned. She couldn't stand him being away from her again. Then one night, without warning, they had returned and it was all Marie could do not to click her heels together and burst into a song. The next morning, she had come into his room to see how he was doing. Maybe it was because she had been so relieved to see him alive and well that she launched herself into his arms. Logan had laughingly teased her about missing him so soon. She had clung to him, murmuring her gladness against his chest. In a surge of emotion, she had looked up at him and said, "I couldn't lose you again. I love you." She realized too late what she had said. His smile had turned into a dark scowl as he pushed her out of his arms. Horrified by her declaration and stung by his rejection, she had run out of his room crying.

Back in the present, Marie wiped her hands with a dishtowel. She gripped the platter with cold hands and turned to leave. "So let's just forget about it. Forget I said anything that morning--"

She only took a few steps before Logan gripped her arm and swung her to stand in front of him. Still refusing to look at him, Marie didn't resist when he took the platter from her and set it back on the counter. She could feel his eyes boring into her.

Grasping her forearms with his gloved hands, Logan gave her a slight shake. "Did you mean it?" His voice was low and serious.

"Mean what?" she asked weakly. She knew what he was asking, but she wanted to put off the inevitable.

"You know damn well what I mean!" he hissed through clenched teeth. "Did you mean it when you said that you love me?"

Humiliation swept over her as she was forced to admit her feelings again. "Yes," Marie whispered tremulously. She looked up at him with misty eyes and trembling lips. "I love you. I mean it very much, but I'm taking it back if it would mean we'd be back to the way it was before." Her liquid brown eyes beseeched him.

"Well, I'm not giving it back," he replied defiantly.

"What?"

He leaned down until their foreheads almost touched. His expression softened and the glint was back in his hazel eyes. "There's no need," he said before touching his lips to hers in a short, poignant kiss. Logan's brows drew together as he felt the effect of their lips touching all the way to his soul. His heart swelled with emotion and his body quickened with the beginnings of desire. He pulled away reluctantly before her skin could react.

Her lips tingling and her body quaking with growing excitement, Marie was so stunned she could only look at him disbelievingly with wide eyes. "Logan?"

His eyes were closed and he drew deep, ragged breaths. "God, but that felt good. Better than I imagined." He opened his eyes and gave her a loving smile. "I love you, too, baby. Have loved you even before I left for Alkali Lake. You just beat me to saying it first."

Marie was speechless. The idea was too preposterous to take in.

His fingers tenderly traced her forehead, her cheeks, and her lips. "I know it's quite hard to believe but I had to keep you clueless about my feelings."

"But why?"

"Because I didn't want you mistaking love for gratitude. I know you still feel grateful to me for saving your life and I didn't want you to feel obligated to feel something for me in return."

Warmth spread from Marie's heart throughout her whole being, lighting her up from the inside. Logan loved her! "It was never gratitude that I felt, Logan," she assured him. "It's always been love."

One corner of his mouth turned up in a self-satisfied smirk.

"But why did you react that way when I told you?" she asked.

"*I* was the one with feelings for you, Marie, and when you told me you loved me...," Logan shook his head helplessly. "You caught me off guard. I was too shocked to reply or do anything. I couldn't believe it. It took me a while before it sank in and when it did, you were gone. That's when I realized what it might have appeared to you."

"I was embarrassed and hurt," Marie remembered with painful clarity. "The words just slipped out because I was so glad you returned all right and then you reacted like it was something bad and disgusting."

"I'm sorry, baby," Logan whispered contritely. "But I'm glad it turned out the way it did. I would've gone on keeping it a secret if it weren't--"

"If it weren't for that damn karaoke," Marie supplied for him.

Then they laughed--a full, hearty laugh that resonated throughout the kitchen.

"That was a first time for me, you know," Logan said. "I've never sung in my whole life. I'd heard that song a long time ago, but I didn't think I'd remember how it went."

"But you did."

"Yeah."

"You sang just for me."

"Just for you and only you, baby."

For a minute, they were lost in each other's eyes.

"So it isn't something stupid, Marie," Logan said tenderly, his eyes still locked onto hers. "It's something wonderful."

Marie's heart felt like it was going to burst with love for this man. She'd imagined many times before what it would feel like to love and be loved in return by Logan, but this... This was beyond her expectations and definitely beyond her wildest imagination.

Marie wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed close and held on tight. In her soft, clear voice, she sang, "I love you."

Logan hugged her even tighter and in his low, gruff voice, he answered, "I love you."

Then they were swaying their bodies in tune to the silent song that played in their hearts.

**************

Jubilee and Kitty retraced their way back to the kitchen for more snacks.

"Hank really brought the house down!" Kitty exclaimed as she remembered the blue, furry doctor moving and shaking to the karaoke. It had been quite a sight to see. Good thing St. John was recording the whole Karaoke Night on tape.

Jubilee laughed. "Yeah! He'd give Offspring a run for their money if they heard his rendition of 'Pretty Fly'--" she looked at Kitty and together they yelled, "for a blue guy!"

They were near the kitchen when Jubilee held a finger to her lips for silence as she listened for voices.

"Do you think Logan and Marie are still in there?" Kitty whispered.

They crept closer.

"I don't hear anything," Jubilee said.

They reached the doorway and together they peeked inside the kitchen. What they saw made them smile.

Kitty sighed. "I don't think the fire alarm would break their embrace. God, Jubes, but they look so good together! I'm glad they've got it all worked out."

"Yeah, Jubilee agreed sincerely, "but what if we tell them that Jean's

attempting to sing 'Like A Virgin', you think that'd pry them apart?"

She took another look at the entwined couple and answered her own

question. "Nah, probably not."


End file.
